


Dear Kuroko no Basuke!

by SummerSnowflake



Series: Letters and Requests [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Letters, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-09 21:39:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7818274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerSnowflake/pseuds/SummerSnowflake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Send letters to your favorite characters!</p>
<p>It can be from love letters to strange letters, as long as they're letters!</p>
<p>Just send please.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rules

Rules

  * You may send the letter privately or publicly. If you send it privately, you may request for me to not reveal the contents of the letter. Please also specify if you want to be announced as your username, how you signed the letter, or anonymous. If you do not specify how you are announced, I will use your signature.
  * You may not send letters to fanon characters
  * You must send letters to a specific character or characters. If you are sending to more than one character, please limit the number of characters to five or a single team. Please don't request for every character to answer, unless you really think it's a good idea. (I'm just super lazy.) Also, if you are sending a letter to a specific person, but want reactions from different characters you may request the reactors.
  * You may send the same letter _to a different character(s)._
  * You may not abuse the letter. (You know, like when someone sends: * _steals your katana.*_ It is allowed, just don't overdo it, please.)
  * You may send short letters or long letters
  * You may not send letters that abuse the characters. Tease is fine, please no mature content. (Let's keep it rated T, people. I know you can handle it.)
  * The maximum of five letters will be answered each chapter.



**I have the right to edit the rules.**

Thank you so much and happy sending!

 

 


	2. Letter 1

GC: Hello. I shall be your host for this letter column. (Bows head.) I'm GC, and I hope you will treat me well. Today we will answer a letter from YansMaine for Kuroko Tetsuya.

Kuroko: Hello, everyone. I will read the letter now. (Receives letter from GC)

_Dear Tetsu-kun,_

_I hope I can call you like how Momoi-chan can, I'm a really big fan of yours and I must say, I really admire all your determination and advices!_

_I like the way you will light up your team mates' hope whenever it begins to dim out._

_I hope you reply to this short letter of mine._

_Thank you for making me realize how important team work is and I love you!_

_Sincerely yours,_  
_YansMaine_

Kuroko: (smiles) Thank you so much for this letter, YansMaine. It was nice to be noticed.

GC: Of course you were noticed, you are the main character.

Kuroko: Thank you, GC-kun. You may call me by my nickname; it makes me feel happy. Anyways, I'm so happy that someone out there is my fan. I didn't know that I was popular. I suppose I always try to bring hope all the time is because of my experience in Teiko. I didn't want my current team to end up like them, so I tried my best to keep hope in my teammates' playing. I guess I did well. The team is really determined, and my teammates give me advice when I'm unmotivated as well. Maybe this is the team that I really wanted. Just remember that teamwork is important in everyday life, not just sports. You need to be cooperative to be victorious and happy.

GC: So beautiful... (Sniffs) That was amazing.

Kuroko: It wasn't that much of a tearjerker.

GC: I'm just super sensitive...

Kuroko: You are a very sensitive writer.

GC: Oh, I'm not the writer. I'm a cat.

Kuroko: ...Really?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, everybody. I have edited the rules a bit since I forgot a few things. Congratulations to the sender, YansMaine. Have a cookie! Everyone else may have some cookies, too. Now go and write letters.


	3. Letter Two

GC: Hello, I am back. (Bows head slightly) Please take care of me. Today we will answer a letter today from _Ryoutaaaa_ for Kise Ryouta.

Kse: Hello! I'm here, and so is Senpai!

Kasamatsu: Please take care of me.

Kise: (takes letter) Yay!!! I got a letter! Senpai, look!

Kasamatsu: I know, I know. Just answer it already.

Dear the most charming model ever,

_Hi Kise-kun!_

_I know you have many fans and I am glad and proud to say that I am one of them!_

_But I don't admire you just for your looks!_

_I admire you because of your cute personality and goofy actions!_

_WE BOTH LIKE KARAOKE KYAAAHH_

_I hope you stay handsome and never change yourself to please anyone!_

_Forever loyal to you,_   
__Ryoutaaaa__

Kise: Yay!!! I have a fan! (dances) I like karaoke, toooooo!!!! Thank you so much for admiring me!!!!! I'm so glad I got the chance to have the second letter of this column, and it's all thanks to you! I would never change myself just so I can please _you_!

Kasamatsu: You really are a playboy.

Kise: Senpai, you're so mean!!!

GC: Thank you, _Ryoutaaaa_, for writing to _Dear Kuroko no Basuke!_ We all await more letters from you and other fans of __Kuroko no Basuke. Have some cookies we all prepared for you.

Kise: Bye-bye!!!

Kasamatsu: Thank you for having me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter! x-x I'm kind of catching up on writing stuff and watching stuff and reading stuff and i just really want to cry right now


End file.
